Pode Me Beijar Agora
by Mlynx
Summary: Momentos Harry e Gina


_- Pode me beijar agora, você sabe que eu te amo – Era a voz dela que sussurrava no ouvido dele, os cabelos fogo voando com o vento e espalhando aquele perfume que o deixava embriagado._

Harry acordou suando, o sussurro dela em seus sonhos se tornara a pior tortura para ele, porque eles haviam brigado mesmo?

Ele levantou da cama de casal que ele adorava, mas ela estava vazia, Gina estava em algum lugar do mundo que ele não sabia onde era, mas era longe dele, e de quem era a culpa? DELE, é claro, ele sabia muito bem que sua ruiva odiava quando ele começava a agir como se ela fosse um bebezinho que não sabia andar, ele não era o pai nem os irmãos dela, ela dissera para ele, ele não tinha o direito de dizer o que era ou não 'perigoso demais' para ela. Já era crescida e não precisava que o marido dela lhe dissesse o que era perigoso ou não para ela, era apenas uma questão dele entender aquilo.

O moreno sabia que a ultima briga havia sido a gota d'água para ela e por isso ela tinha saído de casa, ele levantou da cama e rumou para a cozinha, precisava beber alguma coisa que o fizesse dormir de preferência, para fazê-lo parar de pensar nela e descansar um pouco, era sexta feira nada de trabalho no dia seguinte, whisky resolveria o seu problema, não era muito de beber, mas a situação pedia medidas drástica, depois de varias noites sem dormir com a falta dela na cama e com seus sussurros e o perfume em seus sonhos tudo o que ele queria era descansar um pouco.

Abriu o armário da cozinha atrás da bendita garrafa que ele esperava que pudesse apaziguar a sua loucura por ela um pouco. Onde diabos estava aquela garrafa.

- Beber não vai adiantar de nada Harry – Ele pode ouvir a voz dela em algum ponto da cozinha escura.

- Gina? – Ele fechou a porta do armário e a procurou com os olhos que ainda não estavam completamente adaptados a escuridão, motivo pelo qual ele ainda não estava embriagado o que justificaria o fato dele não esta vendo Gina na cozinha.

- Na sala Harry – A Gina respondeu.

Ele rumou para sala onde acendeu a luz, a ruiva estava sentada no sofá de pernas e braços cruzados olhando para ele de um modo que ele não conseguiu decifrar o que poderia ser considerado um problema enorme para ele, os dois não precisavam de muitas palavras para se comunicar geralmente, estava tudo nos olhos deles, mas quando Gina olhava para ele daquele modo, ele sentia que os problemas estavam vindo a galope, de novo.

Ele sentou no sofá em frente a ela, ela estava linda demais para ele que estava a ponto de uma crise de abstinência dela, aquele vestido claro e os pés descalços, mas o cabelo estava preso, mal humor.

- Você vai voltar não vai?– ele perguntou cauteloso, o medo que ela lhe respondesse negativamente era maior do que ele imaginara.

- Não sei Harry – ela respondeu sem se mover.

- Foi demais pra você não foi? – Ele perguntou

- Você sabe que foi Harry, sabe que eu odeio quando fazem o que você fez, e você sabe que estava errado, que não havia nada de extremamente perigoso em ajudar você, eu sobrevivi, não sobrevivi? – ela disse seria.

- Sem nenhum arranhão – ele disse. – Mas você podia ter se machucado.

- Harry era só um boneco enfeitiçado, você sabe muito bem que nada de mal iria acontecer, ate parece que você não conhece os meus irmãos, só estavam tentando te irritar, eles conseguiram e você desconta em mim porque eu me coloquei na frente do boneco, é realmente melhor você parar com isso. – ela disse olhando para ele rígida.

- Você esta certa, como sempre, mas eu... – ele não continuou a tentar se explicar, ela estava olhando para ele daquele jeito que queria dizer basicamente 'não continua se quiser continuar vivo'. – Ta bom, eu calo a boca - em resposta ele recebeu o olhar de 'pede desculpas agora' – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, você ta sempre fazendo merda mesmo – ela disse sorrindo e ele sentou ao lado dela no sofá e abraçou pela cintura.

- Não consegui dormi sem você aqui – ele disse beijando o seu pescoço.

- Também não consegui dormir – ela respondeu sorrindo do rumo das caricias da mão do marido.

- Onde você estava? – Harry perguntou enquanto uma de suas mãos entrava por baixo do vestido da ruiva rumo as costas dela de forma lenta e torturante, ele sentira a falta dela.

- Na casa da Mariah – ela respondeu enquanto sentava no colo dele de frente para ele.

- Aquela peste devia ter me dito. – ele disse a apertando contra si.

- Não culpe sua irmã esta bem? – Ela disse antes de morder o lóbulo dele.

- Ela devia ter me dito – ele disse emburrado, belíssima irmã ele tinha arranjado.

- Pode me beijar agora. – Ele a obedeceu, a falta era demais, grande demais, enquanto sua língua passeava dentro da boca tão conhecida ela o enlouquecia com as caricias por baixo da camisa dele e com o fato de não parar quita em seu colo fazendo com que a calça do pijama ficasse muito desconfortável.

- Gina – ele disse entre os beijos.

- Umm – Ela respondeu sem tirar a boca do seu pescoço.

- Cama – Ele disse levantando do sofá com ela em seu colo.

- Boa idéia.

- Pode me beijar agora – Gina disse enquanto se sentava no colo de Harry que estava tenso com a quantidade de trabalho que tinha em sua mesa no escritório e sua casa.

Mas mesmo assim ele beijou a esposa com carinho e toda atenção possíveis no mundo, uma das mãos dela fazia um carinho gostoso na nuca dele e o arrepiava, ele sentiu toda a tensão se esvaindo do seu corpo enquanto circulava o corpo dela com seus braços fortes e apertava contra si, ela sorriu contra boca dele quando o beijo acabou.

- Mais calmo agora? – Ela perguntou sem sair do colo dele.

- Ainda não totalmente – Ele disse maroto para ela. – Acho que preciso de um pouco mais de calmante.

- Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por você Potter – Ela disse antes de voltar a beijá-lo de forma calma e amorosa. Sabia exatamente do que ele precisava e sabia muito bem como fazê-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos o beijando ela se levantou do seu colo sorrindo sapeca, ele não estava nem um pouco tenso, muito pelo contrario.

- Pode continuar o seu trabalho agora amor, tenho certeza que vai acabar mais rápido agora – Gina saiu do escritório e antes de fechar a porta deu um pequeno sorriso para ele que o retribuiu e voltou ao trabalho bem mais calmo do que antes.

- Pode me beijar agora – ele ouviu a ruiva dizer de forma carinhosa pela manhã enquanto o acordava.

- Como sempre acontecia quando ela dizia aquele frase ele a beijou.

Gina estava em pé ao lado da cama, vestida para sair enquanto Harry a beijava com carinho, o problema era, ele não estava disposto a continuar sendo apenas carinhoso, ele a puxou para cama enquanto a beijava apaixonadamente e bagunçava o cabelo cuidadosamente arrumado da ruiva.

Ele rolou para cima dele sem se importar com a blusa ou a saia que ela estava usando, não se importou nem um pouco com elas enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas deliciosas de Gina, fora ela quem pedira por aquilo com aquele sorriso maravilhoso ao acordá-lo.

- Ei Harry – ela disse enquanto o afastava sorrindo e levantava da cama arrumando o cabelo – eu tenho treino e você tem que ir trabalhar em duas horas, é bom levantar.

- Foi você quem pediu isso quando me acordou desse jeito pimentinha – ele disse levantando da cama e a abraçando por trás enquanto ela ajeitava a saia em frente ao espelho.

- Você vai me amassar toda de novo Harry – ela disse sorrindo.

- É uma ótima ideia – Ele a virou de frente para ele e voltou a beijá-la com volúpia.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto ele a levantava do chão e jogava todo que estava em cima da cômoda no chão, ele a sentou na cômoda e a apertou contra si com uma mão e com a outra ele enfiou a mão no cabelo dela o soltando.

- Harry – Ela o empurrou divertida. – O que deu em você?

- Não faço à mínima ideia. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, ela ficara linda com o cabelo bagunçado, a saia levantada e o batom borrado.

- Seja o que for tem que parar – ela desceu da cômoda sorrindo para ele – tenho treino e você trabalho, pode tomar ir pro banho enquanto eu arrumo a sua a bagunça – ela apontou para si mesma quando disse isso e ele riu da expressão de brava que ela tentava fazer, mas tinha gostado tanto de ser a bagunça quanto ele de bagunçar.

- Tuuuuuuuudo bem. – ele entrou no banheiro com as palavras banho frio em mente...


End file.
